Crystal Guardians
by TomokiG
Summary: This story takes place in the same time-line as 'Reunion Takimi-Style', only six months after Takeru moving to the US. Takeru/Mimi and 4 OC.
1. Prologue

Crystal Guardians

Crystal Guardians

A/N: This series takes place before the Reunion of "Reunion – Takimi Style" and acts in the same time-line. I have to warn, that this series will take long time to be completed, but don't worry, I try not to end in cliff-hangers, I really hate these. Here I also introduce several new characters and digimon; especially these digimon, they will be different to the rest of all digimon, with different evolutions and traits. (This results in not being a digimon-freak, only a digimon-fan). About couples : There's definitely Takimi, a little bit of Yamora/Sorato (although I don't really like this couple, I accepted the fact that after 02 they're official…) and perhaps others later on…BTW. Don't expect a **big** adventure, I focus more on the characters and their lives here. And don't forget to R/R, but keep the flames for your own campfire, I really don't need them ;-)

Here my usual greetings :[Robster80][1] for his influence (really not bad…^_^), [*~*~Takaishi Hikari~*~*][2], [Lara][3] and [Lord Archive][4] for many good stories. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience. I only own the characters of JP, Mayday, Claude and Sly D, these are my own creations like their digimon except Claude's…

Prologue

I'm called TK, although my name is Takaishi Takeru, just turned 15, born in Japan, but live now in New York with my mom and Patamon for over half a year. I still remember our move and what happened next.

It was Saturday morning, actually the morning after my first and last date with my best friend. I never found out, why we didn't end as a couple. But we both realized that there is only friendship not romantically love between us. We also shared a kiss, but to be honest, I felt as if I kissed 'my sister'. That's perhaps the reason why we cannot work out, we ever acted like siblings after our first adventure and we now love each other like this… I also haven't the feeling that it would ever work out. After this evening we both know that we'll ever end as good, perhaps best, friends but nothing more.

Mom was somehow depressed and I don't think that has anything to do with my bad date and she avoided every try to ask what happened. Either it was too personal or really bad so that she didn't want to concern me; and somehow I had the feeling that it was the second option. But it nearly took a week until mom spoiled her bad news, and they were really bad: She lost her job due to financial problems of the newspaper. But we were given about two months for her finding a new job until our savings were used up. We only told Yamato about this news but no one else even Hikari.

After nearly two weeks of searching for options mom and I had three to chose. First two job offers: One in France and one in the US. Both jobs are good paid; in France we would live with my grandparents near Paris, in the US we'd live in New York without any known person near. The third option was not really an option, we'd ask dad for help. At the end it should be my decision, my mom insisted in this. She knows that this decision would affect my life like every move before; every time I lost my friends and I had to fit into the new condition. It nearly took a week to decide if we should go to the US or France, my dad was never a real option. I made a pro- and contra-list for each option and try to figure out which pros would beat which contras. Finally New York was chosen. The following two weeks we used every minute to prepare for the big move with all DDs helping us. The last day in Odaiba they throw for me a fair-well-party at the Yagami's. It was a blast, I also got a present by them, my own laptop with the newest DD-Software prepared by Koushiro and Miyako, in hope of keeping up contact. I cannot believe that they really bought me my own, although my dad and Matt also helped. At the airport the whole gang gave me a last goodbye, before the lift-off. Everyone was in tears, even Daisuke,finally we got really good along and ended as friends. (It helped that he and Hikari found out that they would **never** end as more than friends… Daisuke was too much like Taichi, Hikari ever had the feeling of dating her brother…)

After arriving in NY we got a cab to our new apartment and were surprised of it. It is bigger than ours in Odaiba, we also have two guest-rooms. But this was only our first surprise. The next was mom's job, she now hasn't to work as much than before and can spent more time with Pata and me although she now earns more than with her old. I was allowed to stay the next week at my new home for unpacking and preparing for the new school.

It was Monday morning, my first day at the new school, the best is that I no longer have a school-uniform, only a simple dress-code. My first appointment was with the principal, a really nice guy who also was a 'moving child', born in Germany, moved first to Japan and last to the US. He knew how I felt, so he ordered someone for tutoring me, he called for Mimi Tachikawa. I nearly fainted as I heard her name, after noticing my surprised look he asked about it and I told him that we were really good friends until **she** moved. He told me to surprise her, he really has a fine sense of humor, and so I waited in front of his office to do so. It wasn't really difficult. As she arrived (she still had her pink hair at this time) I surprised her with a "Hello Meems…" (I know that only two persons are allowed to call her this, Yamato and I). She put on a mad face and said "There are only **two** persons who are allowed to call me this, and after my last information they both live in Japan." Now I got her : "I don't think so… The last time I checked I live here…" These few sencences changed my whole life.

Mimi Tachikawa, 16 (one year and five months older than me), now lives here in NY about two blocks away, she's only one grade higher than me due to problems with the English language at the beginning so that the teachers had to hold her back one grade. About this she wasn't really angry, now she's awesome at school and has learnt the English language nearly perfect. Since then we're nearly inseparable, at the beginning it was only her job to help me as much as possible but after about two weeks we both realized that we fell for each other and are official a couple. About three weeks after my arrival at the new school the teachers ordered me to several tests for checking my knowledge and skills. After this I was raised a grade, now Mimi and I are in the same classes. Coincidence ?

The next weeks passed really fast, my school and love life blossomed during this time. I also found new friends:

Paul Johnasson, just turned 16, first called "PJ" but now JP (an invention by me mentioning the Japanese grammar for names), he's somehow a mixture between Koushiro and Ken, he's a real genius at computers and math, but a little bit more social than Koushiro. He likes RPG either table or online. He's also a child of divorced parents, he now lives with his dad here in the US, while his brother JJ lives with his mom somewhere in Japan and shall be somehow like me. Both were born in Germany.

Mary Dorothy Peterson, 15, called "Mayday Peterson" or "Mayday", is a real tomboy, but an awesome basketball-player. She's also skilled in music and art; she really likes to make fun about everyone and everything. Never cross her if You can't endure her revenge. She reminds me of an eleven-years-old Sora Takenouchi, perhaps the reason why she's such a good friend to Mimi. She has a personal war with Claude.

Claude Reynolds, 15, not related to any famous actor, is our weird guy, very often he acts unexpected, but You can ever count on him. His strength are physics and chemistry. He also good at math and biology, but looses at languages, music and arts. He and Mayday behave most times like enemies at World War III. But I think that there's something more…

Cynthia Dowell, 16, called "Sly D", also a good friend of Mimi, is a mixture of Miyako, Koushiro and Iori, she's shy, open-minded and sincere, a person to look up to; there are rumors that she's the hots for JP. She's good in general at all classes, but doesn't ace one in special; she likes computers, but not as much as JP or Koushiro.

About a week ago Mimi and I got a mysterious e-mail by unknown :

"Hope and Sincerity,

You cannot run away from fate,

Fate is faster…"

The only thing we know, it has to do with the DW, no one else would call us by our crests. We both decide to induct JP due to his computer knowledge. Perhaps he can investigate who sent these e-mails. And perhaps he can get my address-book back. Short after my arrival here in US, I noticed that all my address-books disappeared or were erased. I usually used my address-book of my d-terminal, but even this got formatted… I wished Koushiro was here… BTW. We also lost contact to Yamato, he's on tour all over Japan with his band since short after my departure; this was his last notification.

JP didn't found out who sent these mails, but he found something else hidden in the mail, a weird URL with a linked file. After downloading the file I notice that it's a new version of our digiport. Weird, especially since our last only accessed our digimon to transfer to the DW and back. Koushiro and Gennai said two years ago it has to do with the rebuilding of the DW. We'll gain new access after this procedure. And now I think this time is up. But I cannot say if I'm happy or not. Starting the program we only got a count-down which ends in about one hour. We even invited JP for monitoring us, he gladly accepted, a little bit jealous for not being a DD. (But I think he'll be one faster than he knows… It's just a feeling, but most times I can trust them, although I'm not as good as Hikari.)

It's only one hour until our big moment, Mimi, Patamon, Palmon and I cannot wait until this moment… (I hope mom won't freak out if she hears about it…)

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=25685
   [2]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=21482
   [3]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=58599
   [4]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=22510



	2. Changing

Crystal Guardians

Crystal Guardians

A/N: I'll remember that this series will take place before "Reunion Takimi-Style", but I try not to spoil everything in RTS. About holes in the plot, I know that there are mistakes in the timeline, I'll fix them soon as far as I'm able to. BTW. I don't know very much about every digimon and its abilities, so if You have corrections send them to me, I'll fix them asap. About the generations this will be explained later. About the POV, most of the time it'll be Takeru's, but I think that I'll fit in some chapters with each other's POV.

Here my usual greetings :[Robster80][1] for his influence (really not bad…^_^), [*~*~Takaishi Hikari~*~*][2], [Lara][3] and [Lord Archive][4] for many good stories. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience. I only own the characters of JP, Mayday, Claude and Sly D, these are my own creations like their digimon except Claude's…

Chapter 1 - Changing

40 minutes…

I still cannot believe that we'll return to the DW. Even our Digimon are anxious, they were only able to visit File Island due to the reconfiguration…

30 minutes…

I remember as Mimi and I told JP about the Digiworld and Digimon. He still remembers the fight against the rampage Digimon years ago as we fought against MaloMyotismon. He also has vague memories about our first fight here in the real world as both worlds began to merge due to the Dark Masters. That's a bit odd because most people just forgot these events, only few can remember and these are all DDs. Coincidence ?

20 minutes…

Something's happening, our d-terminals are reacting and our Mimi's Digivice changes to a D3 (green with yellow outlines)… Coincidence ?

15 minutes…

The d-terminals stop to react wild, I check mine and there are three new options called "Crystal", "Analyze" and "Color" but also six shared folders of which one is labeled with "Sincere" and one "Hope", the others are blank. And again we are called by our crests. Coincidence ?

12 minutes…

My D3s changes a bit the color, now my D3's yellow with green outlines. And also my laptop chances a bit, now it looks like a new version of Koushiro's pineapple with new gadgets, especially the link connection looks interesting… JP looks curious…

8 minutes…

We check a last time if we are well prepared… CHECK… JP looks nervous…

3 minutes…

A last kiss before we face again the Digiworld. I know three minutes is a long time, but You never know… 

20 seconds…

Now it's time… We'll be back…

10 seconds…

A quick peck…

6 seconds…

Taking Patamon in my arms…

2 seconds…

Holding up my D3…

1 second…

Beginning opening the mouth…

0 seconds…

"Digi…" And a big flash. This trip is absolutely wild and somehow different than our last. I notice that my clothes change from a fashionable yellow shirt and green pair of shorts to a bright yellow cloak. Somehow I feel old in this cloak although it's very comfortable…

Just after seconds we stand on a beautiful beach in front of a us-well-known TV-set. There I see JP sitting in front of the computer waving at us with a lightly shocked expression. I know it's weird to see someone sucked into a computer…

Besides the beach there's a thick forest. Then I notice my girlfriend clothed in a green cloak like mine except the color. I know that the colors represent our crests, but why we have to wear such cloaks here although You can perfectly walk, run, sit and stay in these. We both let off our digimon who are trying to get where we landed…

"Eeek, these cloaks are absolutely unfashionable… Next time I take an extra outfit with me so that I can change…"

"I know I don't like it also, I feel really old in this outfit like Gennai at our first adventure…"

"I think I can get used to it, but it's absolutely unfashionable… I hope I don't need to wear it in the real world…"

"Me too…"

"Best we try to figure out where we are and where we are expected to go…"

It's weird, our digimon who are usually very talkative keep silent…

So we start to explore the surrounding. We follow the beach and after about 30 minutes we reach the point we started. Now we know that we are on an island, a beautiful island.

"I hate it, walking in circles…"

"And I flying in circles. I wished I could fly higher, but my wings don't carry me higher."

"Me too, it's so useless, best we try to explore the forest, perhaps we find there some clues, why we were transported here."

"Okkay, Keru, but if I break my leg, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT !!!" she says with an evil smirk.

Oh boy, either she didn't change or she has got an evil kind of humor… 

Next we enter the forest…About 5 minutes of avoiding trees and dead wood we find a beautiful clearing.

"It's wonderful here, so beautiful…" And it is, it's difficult to describe, the whole atmosphere seems to be full of peace and calm as if nothing evil can enter this clearing.

"You're right Meems, it is wonderful, and I think we found the place we are supposed to reach. Best we check this clearing and then take a break…"

"You do never change, first the work and then the recreation… You should bear the crest of reliability."

"I don't think that I deserve this, I also have days I have other priorities… It's best stuck with Jyou…"

So we check the whole clearing, but don't find anything. We search whole 40 minutes without finding anything, just then when I want to talk to Meems to break up I notice a small light from the center.

"Meems, I think I found something, it was the whole time right in front of our views." And I walk to the light. Mimi checks where I go and notices too this light and follows me.

"Now I see this, but weird is that I checked there 5 minutes ago without finding anything."

"Perhaps there wasn't anything 5 minutes ago… Just remember where we are…"

"Correct… Here's nothing impossible."

There it is, the source of this light, a small green crystal. I try to pick it up, but somehow I get shocked by it, not really serious, but enough to let me know that I am not supposed to touch it.

"Oww… Be careful, it bites…"

"I think it's a women's job here…" she says and picks the crystal up. Then something weird happens, the whole forest vanishes and leaves four eggs and a strange, well known device. This device we remember when we were on our first adventure in the DW. It was used by Gennai to contact us, perhaps we will get some answers by it.

Before we even can check this device it begins to glow and shows us a strange human being, which looks somehow familiar.

"Greetings, Hope and Light, I see that You have got the 'Crystal of Sincere', the first of many crystals hidden in the DW. First I have to tell You, that I haven't much time now, so I'll explain very short: You see the four eggs…" 

We see the four eggs, they look like normal Digieggs, but they have no pattern they are of solid color one is blue, one white, one gray and the last golden.

"…take them to Your world and find the other four DDs, the bearers of Responsibility, Order, Wisdom and Creativity. But beware, only a fairy can enter the shield which protects the eggs. To use the crystal hold them up and call 'Crystal of Sincere – Go !'. We'll meet if You finished Your first task and then I'll answer Your questions. CU."

And the device was dead, the image of the human disappeared.

"I hate riddles, first Gennai and now this guy…"

"But Meems, at least he told us what to do, Gennai likes more riddles and prophecies. But he gave us a receipt how to fulfill our task."

Meanwhile Patamon tries to pass the shield and is repelled by it which gets him dizzy…

"Patamon, You silly, the stranger said that only a fairy can pass the shield, and you **are** definitely **not** a fairy… But thanks for trying, You'll be still the best…"

"I know what You mean… But how do we get a fairy ? Do You have one in Your pocket hidden ?"

"Not exactly…" I am interrupted by Palmon.

"I wished I could become Lillymon, perhaps I can then pass the shield…"

I manage to complete my sentence: "…but I have a feeling, that **you**, Meems, have one, holding in Your hand. Or why do You think he gave **us** the **hint** how to use the crystal ?"

"Ehh… Right! You ever see the point, one of the reasons I love You… ^_^"

She holds up the crystal and "Crystal of Sincere – Go !"

Just in this moment the crystal vanished into a bright green light which floats through Mimi and reveals her crest of Sincere which points towards Palmon. I never thought to see this again, but…

"Palmon… Crystal Digivolve to … Lillymon"

Palmon digivolved to her ultimate, Lillymon. I know she isn't really a fairy, but the closest we have…

She passes the shield without any problems and retrieves the four eggs. After that she hands them to Mimi, the blue and gray, and me, the white and golden. Just as I got the last egg, she de-digivolved back to Palmon with a green light escaping and leading to Mimi's d-terminal. And I think the crystal is stored in it for future use. 

"Somehow I'm sorry that the whole forest vanished, It looked so peaceful… :sigh:"

"I know how You feel, but we cannot do anything here. Best we head home, I think JP is already waiting for us."

"You're right like most times, let's go!"

We head toward the TV where we entered the DW and just before we activate it, the forest reappears. Sometimes I really don't understand the rules of the DW. It is still able to surprise You.

Mimi is about to activate the TV just as I notice something.

"Mimi, wait…"

But it's too late, she activated it and we are on the way back home.

"… we should have given JP enough time to step aside…"

As I suspected we both landed on JP like I am used to since our last visits during the Kaizer- and DarkSeed-Adventure.

"Can You two, please, GET OFF ME ????"

"Sorry, we forgot about **this**." And we both get off him…

Before we are able to talk to him about what happened something strange occurs…

_A/N: I also hate cliffhangers and I try to avoid them, but it's just the perfect place to cut the story. I'll soon post the next chapter…About this story, like I wrote in the last A/N, this series will contain several different stories. If someone likes to write one or two chapters by himself, be free and do so, but there are a few rules: 1. Mimi, Takeru, JP, Patamon and Palmon mustn't die, no chance, I need them later; 2. Takeru/Mimi must still be a couple, they may have some crisis, but in the end they have to be together again; 3. Noone of Season 1 or 2 except Matt and Sora may be informed about them, they may be in a story, but mustn't recognize them; 4. No YAOI, no HENTAI and no Bashing. I'll post a timeline as fast as I'm able to create it. With creating this I'll also correct every story. You may post it by Your own or send it to me and I post it within the story. _

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=25685
   [2]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=21482
   [3]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=58599
   [4]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=22510



End file.
